


Where You're Meant to Be

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Descendants x male reader, M/M, descendants x male!reader, male reader x harry hook, male!reader x harry hook, x male reader, x male!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: As Maleficent’s son, it was expected of you to go with your sister to track down Fairy Godmother’s wand. At least you finally get to go back to what you left behind.
Relationships: Harry Hook x Male Reader, Harry Hook x Male!Reader
Kudos: 69





	Where You're Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested and posted on tumblr  
> Request: “I love your writing!!!! ❤ You are super talented 💙 Would you be willing and able to do a Harry Hook x male reader where reader is the son of Maleficent with horns, green skin and gold eyes + they’re a super affectionate and handsy couple?”

Ever since you and your sister were young, you’d noticed distinct differences between the two of you; she had eyes that glowed green when her emotions got the better of her while your eyes flashed a brilliant gold. Mal had your mother’s sharp features while you had inherited Maleficent’s curving horns and rebellious nature.

Another difference between the two of you was your choice in friends; it wasn’t like you had anything against Mal’s little posse, but you had always found them a little… tame for your tastes. You’d always made it a point to wander the Isle on your own, making your own friends and partners in crime. If you were being honest with yourself, you had even found someone who meant more to you than just stirring up mischief.

Then you and your sister’s group of friends were invited to Auradon and your mother forced you to go. Your sister turned on your mother during Ben’s Coronation and you followed suit, your actions landing the two of you, as well as Mal’s friends, a permanent place in the kingdom. Six more months passed before your sister came to you, declaring that she was going back to the Isle of the Lost. You jumped at the chance to go with her and the two of you set off later that night.

* * *

When you finally made it back to the island, Mal’s first stop was Curl Up and Dye, a hair salon run by Madame Tremaine and her daughters. While Mal paid Dizzy for working her magic, you had perched yourself on one of the countertops nearby, watching the perpetual storm raging over the island. Then the doors slammed open and the infamous Harry Hook made his entrance.

“Fork it over,” he sneered, taking the money that Mal had just given the young girl before moving towards the register and tapping on it with his hook, “And the rest of it.”

Dizzy sighed, crossing the room to open the register. She handed him the money and turned away with a frown.

“Still running errands for Uma or do you actually get to keep what you steal?” Mal called, distracting Harry from leaving. You made sure all his attention was on your sister before slipping from your perch and moving to stand behind the brunet with your arms crossed.

Harry cocked his head, watching her thoughtfully for a moment. “Well, well, well, what a nice surprise,” he chuckled darkly, “But just wait until Uma hears you’re back; she’s never going to give you back your old territory.”

Mal feigned disappointment, “Oh. Well, that’s okay,” her gaze hardened, “because I’m going to be taking it.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed and he ran his hook threateningly through Mal’s hair, “I could hurt you.”

“Not without Uma’s permission, I bet,” you cut in, taking a hint of satisfaction from how quickly he turned to face you.

“So you’re back too then, eh?” he sneered, letting his ocean-blue eyes remain locked on yours for a moment longer than necessary.

You shrugged, “I got bored over there. Missed picking fights with you, Hook.”

“Care to meet up near the ship when the sun goes down then? One last brawl for old times sake?” Harry questioned, twisting his hook between his fingers absentmindedly.

You smirked, pushing past him, “Same time, same place.” You chuckled as he left the shop before extending the money you’d swiped back from him to Dizzy. She thanked the two of you and you headed back to the loft to wait for your date.

* * *

As soon as you’d entered the abandoned building near the docks for your “brawl” with Harry, the brunet had been all over you. He’d quickly moved to pin you between himself and the wall, wrapping his arms tightly around your torso in a bear-hug and pressing his face into your shoulder.

You laughed, letting your arms settle around his waist, “I missed you too, Harry.”

“Where the hell have you been then?” Harry murmured, interrupting his words to leave lingering kisses along the expanse of your neck. “Thought you were supposed to be back months ago, love.”

You hummed softly, running your fingers through his hair fondly. “I was, but then the mess at the Coronation happened and you know I couldn’t just leave Mal.”

Harry looked up at you sullenly, “Sometimes I think you like your sister better than me,” he pouted playfully.

You rolled your eyes, leaning down to kiss your boyfriend, “How could I possibly like anyone more than I like you?”

“You couldn’t,” he replied with a grin. “But you’d better not go leaving me alone again or I’m going to make you regret it.”

“I won’t. Not again,” you promised, wrapping your arms tighter around your boyfriend. Finally, after being separated for far too long, the two of you were finally back where you were meant to be; together.


End file.
